The Exiled Kage
by The Lady Author
Summary: It's over, the Akatsuki is dead. Orochimaru is in hiding, and Sasuke has returned to Konoha. However, not all is as it should be. Terrible things have happened, and it's up to our favorite blond to make it all right again. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Michi:** My first fanfic yaay! Hip hip HURRAAH!! Celebrate with me! Anyways cough This is again, my first fanfic. I have this horrible habit of not finishing my stories, but I'm going to try my hardest to finish this one! This is a NarutoHinata fic, and how I feel Naruto should be. So yeah, read and enjoy :3

XXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor ever will own Naruto. However I do own most of my OC's yay!

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

It had been five years since the death of Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin. Five years since Naruto abandoned his _'Goofball shinobi' _attitude, and became the ninja only a few truly saw him as. He had changed much from the hyperactive, ramen-smelling, orange ball of energy; he had been in the days of his youth. Naruto had gotten off his ramen-only diet and actually ate healthy, which scared many of his friends. Because of eating healthier now, Naruto had gained a growth spurt, he stood around 5'9-5'10, and seemed to gain even more energy (Is that even possible?). His turn towards being healthy wasn't the only change that came upon Naruto. He took to studying books, and training even more than he had before.

Naruto's spin on things had taken everyone by surprise, especially Kakashi who had on accident wrote Naruto off as one of those ninja who had _"a lot of potential, but would never come to bloom." _His looks also took a hit for the better; he was very toned and obviously looked hot. His hair grew out more, and was spikier and was now more golden, than a bright yellow. In all Naruto was every woman's dream man. Naruto's changes were sudden, but not bad. Tsunade had rewarded his hard work by promoting Naruto directly to Jounin. Together the two of them, along with others, began forming their attack and defense against the Akatsuki.

However, their plans never saw action. The Akatsuki attacked one day, in full force they stormed Konoha attempted to get to Naruto. There were so many deaths; Chouji was slain trying to rescue an old couple from a falling building. Ino was stabbed to death in the back, and Akamaru sacrificed himself to save Kiba, who still lost an arm. The streets of Konoha were littered with the corpses of shinobi and citizens alike. However, the enemy also took some hits. Kisame was slain by Gai and Lee together; Konan was subdued and killed by Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Neji. Tobi though mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the fighting.

During the midst of all this chaos, Sasuke and his Team Hawk appeared, causing more mayhem. Not much is known about the final battle, between Pain, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Naruto. All that is known is that there was a large explosion on top of the Hokage Mountain. That Pain was killed, and Naruto had gone to four tails, before Tsunade had stopped him.

A few weeks later, the dead were buried and grieved for. The Council reinstated Sasuke as a leaf-nin, out voting Tsunade, (Who wanted to execute him.) and allowed his Team Hawk to become Leaf-nin as well. Sakura, who had finally accepted Naruto's advances, quickly broke up with him, and got engaged to Sasuke. It seemed that in the span of a few weeks, everyone's attention was on Sasuke, save for Naruto's few true friends. Those friends might have been few, but they were good friends, Shikamaru, Iruka, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and Tsunade.

For Naruto things continued to spiral down hill, Sasuke was immediately promoted to Jounin, and Kakashi now spent most of his time hanging out with him. Sasuke had also been allowed to rebuild his clan; he was now engaged not only to Sakura, but quite a few citizens' daughters as well. Then, things got even worse for the poor golden-haired shinobi. The Council finally heard of Naruto's unleash of the Kyuubi's chakra.

It had been five bloody years since those days. Five years since Naruto's life turned for the worse. Five years… Since Naruto was exiled from Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Michi**: Finally, into the REAL chapters and not those boring prologues!Sorry it took me so long. As I said I'll only update once a week, and since I'm in college, I have a lot of homework that I need to do. Plus on Monday I had this big debate I had to do. It was awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please _**REVIEW!!**_ I need advice on how I'm doing and what to change if I'm making any mistakes lol. Thank you everyone who reads this fanfic.

**Naruto**: **Michi does not own Naruto! Kishimoto-san owns Naruto.**

XXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 – A Village Reborn**

Uzumaki Naruto, stood looking out the window of his newly finished office, he wore simple black pants, and a sleeveless white shirt with an orange spiral on the back. The room he stood in was a large, clean room. Wood floorings, and white walls, a large window was right behind the desk. The desk! It was a thing of beauty, built out of mahogany; it was crafted by the best craftsmen on this island. Indeed, Naruto was on an island, about northeast of Kiri. The island that Naruto now resided upon was a fairly large one. Smaller than Kiri for sure, but still was a close rival. Itwas definitely a peaceful looking island withgreen slopping hills, gentle rivers, even a small rocky hill that resembled a mountain.

However, all good things come with a price. The island was completely surrounded in large, fierce whirlpools. What lead Naruto to this beautiful, but dangerous island? The memory of his mother, yes Naruto knew of his family. Before Naruto was banished, Tsunade had snuck him a large scroll, and told him to only open it when the time was right.

Awhile later, Naruto opened the scroll and learned everything of his past. His parents, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina, even the fact that his father was the one who ruined his life with the Kyuubi. Enraged, Naruto obliterated the area he had been, leaving only a largecrater.

After he calmed himself, Naruto read the letter his father left behind for him. Naruto had to resist the urge to cry while reading it. Heeventually forgavehis father, but still vowed that if he ever saw Minato in the after life, Naruto would break the man's jaw. Not only all that, but he found another scroll, this one had a jutsu in it, called 'Hirashin no jutsu.' Now he-

_Knock, Knock, _"Oi you still brooding in there?" A smooth female voice asked, pulling the young twenty-one year old out of his mental ramblings. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, as the door opened without his permission, to reveal a beautiful young woman in the doorway.

She had captivating dark blue eyes, and long dark brown hair thatwas pulled into a neat, bun held together by senbon. Her clothes were very exotic. The woman wore a light blue miniskirt, with black trim, underneath that was a pair of fishnet shorts that ended right above her knees. The shirt was very simple; it was a short sleeved black shirt, with a light blue spiral on the front. On top ofthat she wore a sleeve-lesscoat, which was a soft lavender color, and was an inch short of being even with her miniskirt. To complete the woman's look, was a brown belt around her waist, and tied to that belt was an exotic and breathtaking sword. However, what really catchesone's eyeout of the wholeoutfit, was the silver shinobi plate right on the middle of the belt, the plate was unlike any that was known by the Five Great Shinobi Villages. Instead, the plate's symbol was a spiral, like a whirlpool. Her name was Nakashima Amane, a close friend of Naruto's.

"Hardly Amane-chan, just remembering" Naruto replied, turning back to the window he staredout over the half built village below.

"You do know if you keep that, 'Oh I'm so depressed, pity me!' look on your face. I'll have to take matters into my own hand right?" Amane grinned as she moved forward, and closed the door behind her. "The Shinobi Council will be meeting soon, we'll need you to make an appearance, and not seclude yourself this time."

"So cruel, you don't need to be so mean Amane-chaaaan." Naruto replied teasingly, he remembered the time he met the spunky woman. She had been tied to a tree, surrounded by dirty bandits, screaming profanity at them to let her down or she'd skin them alive with a blunt, rusty spoon.

"And if you must know Amane-chan, it was just ONE meeting! Come on! I was trying to perfect that jutsu. After all, I am the most amazing shinobi on our island."he said cheekily, with mock arrogance. Amane rolled her eyes as she huffed.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you, and wipe that grin off your face! You'll be in deep crap if you miss this meeting. You are after all, leader of this village." Naruto laughed at Amane's indignant face.

"Ha-ha, yeah I know." Naruto smiled at Amane, before turning and looking back out the window. His piercing blue eyes looked out over the village. The Village Hidden within the Whirlpools. Naruto let the sounds of the everyday people of his village sooth him, the noises of construction, children's laughter, and merchants in the market calling out the prices of their merchandise. The village was still in the process of building, and to be honest Naruto thought the design of the entire village was a bit strange. It was built on a low rising hill, and the village was built in a spiral design upon the hill. Naruto had to wonder if the people here were obsessed with swirls and spirals. From above the main street could be seen running, from where the main gate was being built, in _another _spiral, all the way to the building Naruto's office was in, at the center of the village.

However, even though the design was kooky, the defense plan was sound. Unlike other villages, the shinobi houses surrounded the citizens on both the outer and inner layers. Sandwiching in two layers of defense; the outer wall, and the center where Naruto's office was.

Naruto smiled as he remembered the journey to find this place. When he found out his mother was not from Konoha, but another village. He was filled with the desire to find the village. It had hurt a lot when he learned the real Village Hidden within the Whirlpools had been destroyed. That didn't stop him though; he continued searchinguntil he found this island, this beautiful place that was surrounded by great whirlpools, protecting it from the outside. Sometimes when Naruto looked out over the hills, he hoped this was the place where his mother was born.When he went walking out on the island he would picture his mother running through those fields practicing and frolicking in the lush green scenery.

"Naruto… We have five minutes…" Amane's voice cut into said man's thoughts, he turned and gave her his signature wide grin.

He turned and gave her his signature wide grin. "Alright, lets go,"he said andpulled his robe off his chair. The robe resembled a kage's robes, except the kanji on the back was for whirlpool. Instead of putting the robe on properly like a real kage, he settled it on his shoulder and let it drape down one side.

Amane had to grin as she turned and lead the way for Naruto. She had to admit, Naruto looked very regal when he put his robe on like that. It was like his whole personality changed to serious and the kind of person who didn't take crap from anyone. It was kind ofhot, even though Amane had no feelings for Naruto other than the utmost respect and friendship, she knew sexy when she saw it.

The two of them said nothing as they traveled down corridors, and up a flight of steps, where they came to a grand set of double doors. Amane grabbed the handles of both doors andlooked back at Naruto, who nodded at her. She gave a wicked grin, as she shoved open the doors and let them slam against the walls.  
"Nakashima Amane, present and accounted for." She said as she walked regally into the meeting room.

Watching the other members of the council jump was always so satisfying. There were only seven council members, including Naruto and herself. Since there were no real clans in the village at this moment, the council was only made of the best shinobi in the village were on it right now. It was only temporary, but no one knew how long it would last.

Naruto tilted his head up slightly, looking like the most arrogant man in the world. He had to be, as the leader of a new village, he had to be absurdly confident in his village's strength. He shook himself from his wandering thoughts and strode into the meeting room confidently.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Shodaime Uzukage present and accounted for. Let this meeting begin."He said, his voice booming out like a brass bell, instantly everyone in the room jumped up and bowed to him. So much to do, so little time, and he was enjoying every minute of his job.

**XXXXXXX**

**Michi:** So yeah! There's my chapter, hope you all like it. It was a real pain to write, I'm telling you. Balancing chapter writing, with essay writing, with debate research. Wow, I don't recommend it for anyone ha-ha.  
So please REVIEW! I need comments people! Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michi: **Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and the awesome support so far. My third chapter! I'm so excited he-he. Now, I do have something to tell all of you before you get to read this chapter.

This chapter, is where I introduce some of my OC's, I wuve them so much xD. If ANYONE can guess who I've based them off of, I'll give you a cookie and a big "LOL" from meh. You'll understand if you get it right. So…Enjoy!

**Michi: I do not own Naruto, for it belongs to Kishimoto-san. However, I do own my Oc's. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 – A Meeting to Die for**

Naruto stared at his council as he sat down in his large, comfy, wooden chair. He had to resist the urge to smile, this meeting needed to be serious, not relaxed. The Uzu Council sat at a large oaken table, shaped in a circle. Naruto had this table specifically designed that way, so it stressed the fact that they were all equal. He had seen how intoxicating the thought of being better than someone else had done to council members in Konoha. It didn't end well for anyone, and he wasn't taking chances.

Naruto's bright eyes focused on the council members who sat around his table. On his left was Kuroda Kinji, the gambling obsessed Jounin, his long blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and his emerald green eyes twinkled with mischief. He wore his standard clothes of tan pants, and a light blue shirt, over which was a trench coat that matched his pants. Sitting next to Kinji was Amane, who was glaring at him angrily, trying to take his deck of cards away.

Sitting beside Amane, was a dark figure, a figure that to be honest scared the hell out of Naruto, not like he'd admit it though. The figure's name was Lucien, no one knows his real name, but they nicknamed him Lucien for the hell of it. The man had very pale skin, though you could hardly tell, every ounce of possible skin was covered in black clothing. He held a black umbrella, which he opened whenever he was outside. Even though Lucien was mistaken for a vampire a lot, especially which his red eyes, he was an amazing shinobi.

Beside Lucien, was one of the more…Eccentric members of the council, a female named Khirina. She wore tight black leather pants that showed off every one of her curves in all the right ways, to match she wore a black leather tube top. Khirina's silver hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and her pale violet eyes were glimmering with excitement. Around her neck was a necklace, with the shape of the great Guardian Byakko upon it. Khirina was obsessed with Byakko, and thieving, she was one of the best at the art of silence and stealth.

Eating a pocky stick next to Khirina was the head medic-nin, a man named Kikkawa Yoshitaki. He was the best medic in Uzu, but… Like all ninja Yoshitaki had his character flaws. He was easily overexcited, and had the tendency to flirt too much with his nurses and female patients. He was a bit hard of hearing, usually because he was off in his own little word to actually pay attention to you. Not to mention the fact, that he was extremely handsome, curly black hair and charming brown eyes, some women would throw themselves at his feet just to get him another pocky stick.

It was the final council member that had Naruto raising his eyebrow. Because, well, he wasn't there, the seat at Naruto's right hand was empty.

"Can anyone tell me where our final member is? He's usually never late." He asked, giving his council… The _look_, that said 'tell me or suffer the horrible, unbearable consequences.'

"You sent him on a mission…You know to Kumo, as an ambassador… WITHOUT ME!" Khirina said, crossing her arms and glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Don't start with me Khirina, just because you're obsessed with the man doesn't mean you have to stalk him on missions as well." Naruto said absentmindedly, not really bothering to listen to Khirina anymore. "So what's on the agenda for today hmm?"

"The academy has a new batch of students ready to become Gennin. We need to decide their Jounin senseis." Kinji stated shuffling his cards, jerking to the right as Amane took another swipe to grab them.

"Aa… The Gennin… Hmm, where are their files?" Naruto caught the files as Yoshitaki slid them over. Naruto opened the files and observed the six prospective new Gennin. "Kondou Michiko, female. Ishimaru Kazuma, male… A bird fanatic? What kind of people are we letting become ninja now a days.."

"We let you be a ninja, doesn't that say something?" Naruto looked up and glared at Amane, who was smirking at him. He coughed and looked back down to the files; most of them were good prospects for ninja. Saitou Michiyo, Kurokawa Taiki, though one name caught his attention.

"Yamashita Kenta? Isn't that the blind kid…? Is there a specific reason we're letting him become a ninja?"

"Yes… He's developed an interesting technique, which the academy teachers found incredibly unique… "Yoshitaki said, grinning at Naruto. "You'll have to see it for yourself to believe it.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I see the boy. Now have the Gennin been separated into teams already?" Naruto looked up and saw the council's nods; he rubbed his chin thoughtfully…When a diabolical plan appeared in his subtly evil mind. He gave a sinister grin that all the council members knew to be bad news. Naruto pulled out a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper, once finished he slipped the paper into his robe.

"Naruto-sama…Might I ask what you wrote down?" Lucien's raspy voice cut in, his voice always seemed to send shivers down most unsuspecting people's spines. Naruto blinked at Lucien, giving them all a fake innocent smile.

"Oh no worries, just… The sensei's for the teams. Nothing to bother with. Amane! Any reports from our Kumo Ambassador?" Naruto wondering, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh, um, err. Our Ambassador states the Raikage will think about our possible alliance. However, the Raikage asks for another team to be sent…Our most powerful team to show a demonstration of our strength. He says and I quote "I will not ally with a weak village, yo."

"Wait, wait… Yo!? The Raikage actually said yo!? Ha-ha! What a loser!" Kinji laughed, but cried out as Amane slapped him upside the head.

"Grow up you moron!"

"I've grown up plenty! It's you that needs to loosen some screws! If only I had gorgeous blue eyes instead of these hideous green ones! Then you'd be too hypnotized by my awesomeness there's no way you'd argue with me!" Kinji said, vainness dripping off his statement. Amane twitched, before leaping out of her chair strangling Kinji.

"Die, you arrogant bastard!" She screeched angrily, the two of them falling to the ground, Amane still trying to choke him. Yoshitaki looked at the two fighting council members worriedly, turning to Khirina.

"They won't kill each other... Will they?" Khirina looked at him briefly before looking back to the fight.

"Most likely, who knows. OH! That's right Amane, hit him in the eye! You go girl!" Khirina said, rooting for her fellow kunoichi.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he watched Kinji and Amane fight. 3.2.1

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, unleashing his aura, and slamming his hands onto the table. "I will have no more fighting in this room! I and three others will go to Kumo, we WILL make this alliance, and we WILL operate like a shinobi village should. We are comrades, brothers and sisters in arms. If we cannot trust and rely on one another…Who can we rely on?" Naruto said with finality, his aura filled the room, but did not press down upon the council members. Just letting them experience a taste of his anger, without mentally scarring them.

Clapping, interrupted the mood and stopping the council from responding. Naruto turned and saw a black clothed man, with a white ANBU mask on. Naruto blinked.

"You're not supposed to be back for two days. Why are you early?"

The masked man bowed stiffly to Naruto, he was tall, and the only feature that could be seen was long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"My apologizes Naruto-sama. The alliance meeting with the Raikage ended prematurely. Therefore there was no reason to remain there."

"No, however don't sneak in like that… You'll give someone a heart attack."

The masked man walked forward, lifting his gloved hand to his mask. "Once more I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I always seem to forget." Removing the mask as he said this, the council members came face to face… With red, sharingan eyes.

"No worries, but lets get back to business shall we? Uchiha Itachi?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Michi: **Kukuku~ *cliffhanger* xD Just so you know, I enjoy the suffering and pain of others. It makes my job so much more hilarious. ~. ^ By the way, this chapter is probably much worse than my other ones. My "editors" disappeared on me, so I had no one to proof read it, to catch my little mistakes and grammatical errors… q.q.. I'm so sorry.

So yes. Itachi is alive! Or is he?  
What's going on in Konoha?  
The Raikage says 'Yo'?!

Find out next time! Or will you? *twilight zone music*


End file.
